Saint Seiya: La Era Oscura - Memorias de una Paz Roja
by Rugonis Ap Amadeus
Summary: Heredaras la armadura dorada, serás el santo más cercano a los Dioses y protegerás la paz y la armonía en el mundo… Pero con la sangre de tus enemigos, no rezaras ni siquiera por tu alma, solo tu conocerás el peso de esa sangre, porqué por mucho que te amé, esta será la última vez que escuches mi voz. Si aceptas esa voluntad que te has forjado... La aceptare


**SAINT SEIYA – LA ERA OSCURA**

 **MEMORIAS DE UNA PAZ ROJA**

 _ **Todo es relativo**_

Debía simular la muerte. Aparentarla, casi reproducirla. Pero no le sería difícil, cas no; las graves heridas tras el brutal combate lo mantenían en ese débil estado. Su respiración era errática, apenas era un silbido agudo que se perdía en ocasiones. Su cuerpo estaba entumido, herido y escaso de fuerzas

\- _Maestro… ¿Qué es la paz?_ –

De improviso un lejano recuerdo lo golpeo, como si su enemigo atacase de nuevo. Apretó los puños ahora que su propia mente se volteaba contra él sin piedad ni miramientos.

\- _¿Por qué hay dolor?_ –

Involuntariamente apretó los dientes, mantenía sus ojos abiertos, pero emulando el vacío de la muerte, sobre el suelo de aquella caverna rocosa, vio como la sombra se formó sobre él. Ahí estaba de nuevo.

\- Pff – Hizo un extraño sonido despectivo con la boca. - ¿Enserio ustedes son la elite dorada de Athena? – Soltó una fuerte patada lanzando al supuestamente muerto hacia una pared. – Me dan asco, enserio, ¿Es todo el poder que tienen? – Comenzó a reír fuertemente.

El caballero que aun fingía su muerte apretó el puño que su cuerpo mantenía fuera de la vista de aquel guerrero oscuro. Odiaba aquella situación, la odiaba con todo su ser, pero en su corta vida había logrado aprender algunas cosas útiles. Esta era una.

Cual tigre en la naturaleza, debía ser cauteloso, tranquilo ante la tempestad y saber observar. No poseía aquellos ojos que se movían entre las tinieblas, ni el oído que sabía cuándo revoloteaba una abeja, o el olfato para saber a cuantos metros esta su presa.

No, él era un humano. Un humano que actuando conocería todas las fortalezas y debilidades de aquellos desagradables oponentes, pronto dejaría de hacerlo, pronto. El entrenamiento al que estaba sometido, no sería eterno. Sonrió lentamente mientras vio como la sombra se preparaba para lanzar otro golpe.

\- Mirare el lado bueno – Hablo de nuevo ese guerrero. – Obtendré esa armadura dorada y podre destruir el Santuario yo solo. -

Reía mientras lanzaba esa patada al torso del caballero, pero de repente su risa se detuvo.

\- ¿Uh? –

Extrañado sintió que algo frenaba su pie. Por un momento creyó que su imaginación le jugaba una extraña movida. Pasados unos breves instantes, al ver el rapaz brillo en los ojos esmeraldas de aquel caballero al que daba por muerto. Supo que su imaginación seguía igual de inactiva.

Su pie estaba detenido en el aire mismo, por una extraña pero poderosa fuerza que rodeaba a aquel caballero que comenzaba a ponerse lentamente de pie. Trago saliva pesadamente mientras la furica mirada de aquel caballero, estaba fija en sus ojos. Tuvo aún más miedo al sentir como el cosmos de ese caballero aumentaba cada vez más, y más.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Intento ya no mover su pierna hacia adelante, quería sacarla de ahí, pero la extraña fuerza lo mantenía por completo estático.

\- _¿Por qué no existe la justicia?_ –

El caballero de ojos verdes mostro un rostro cargado de odio. Las viejas cuestiones de su temprana niñez lo volvían a atormentar. Un potente brillo dorado le rodeo, mientras la presión en el pie de aquel infeliz, aumentaba más y más. Solo existían dos rostros ahí. El dolor y la furia.

\- Espe… ¡Espera! – Sujetaba su pierna intentando jalarla, la presión comenzaba a ser insoportable, pero aquella poderosa esencia lo mantenía atrapado.

\- _¿Qué significa la justicia en este mundo?_ –

Las últimas lejanas palabras hicieron eco de nuevo en el caballero. Apretó los dientes mientras el caballero oscuro era lanzado hacia la pared contraria con la pierna rota.

Unos severos gritos de dolor, acompañados de maldiciones, eran proferidos por el ahora inmóvil caballero que sujetaba su fragmentada extensión con ambas manos. El caballero dorado se puso de pie lentamente ya sin mirar a su oponente. Estiro sus brazos y sus dedos para posteriormente limpiar de tierra y suciedad las partes visibles de su armadura que recuperaba poco a poco su brillo dorado.

\- Se…. Se supone que los caballero dorados… Que tú no debes dañar a las personas… ¡A todo aquel que no sea un espectro! – El caballero oscuro se revolcaba en su dolor solamente se detuvo cuando al alzar la mirada, esos rapaces ojos verdes estaban sobre él y se acercaban cada vez más.

\- Se suponen muchas cosas en esta vida – El aura dorada similar a llamas, lo rodeaban sin causarle daño alguno. La mueca de odio se había retirado, pero una sardónica sonrisa con necesidad de sangre apareció. – A veces, más de las necesarias. –

El oscuro caballero se arrastró hasta chocar su espalda con la pared, intentando escapar de esa mueca de locura. Inútil. Es estrecha caverna no lo dejaría escapar, menos aún la condición que tenía ahora. Sudando ya copiosamente veía como paso tras paso, la distancia entre él y esa silueta tan contrastante, se acortaba.

\- Pero… Pero tú… ¡Debes buscar la paz! – Grito intentando causar eco en la mente del caballero. - ¡¿No se supone que debes guiar y no destruir?! ¡Tu signo te lo ordena! –

El caballero dorado se quedó quieto. Estaba ya frente al herido caballero, pero tal parecía que las palabras, sumadas a su rostro, ahora ensombrecido, causaban el efecto que aquel caballero oscuro planeaba. Con una breve sonrisa de lado, se apuró a sacar una daga oculta entre sus pliegues posteriores de su armadura oscura. Apuntando con la mirada hacia el torso del caballero, se lanzó sin siquiera proferir un grito de ataque.

Lo que en cambio profirió fue un grito de dolor. La daga cayó sonoramente al piso manchada de sangre. Su propia sangre. Incrédulo miraba como su brazo se contorsionaba ahora que yacía roto, cayendo a su costado. Volteo su mirada hacia el rostro del caballero quien solo sonreía de la misma forma que antes.

\- Vaya alimaña resultaste ser… ¿Ni siquiera por portar ese ropaje respetas las leyes de Athena? – Dicho eso, piso la daga, pulverizándola en el acto. – Pero en fin, eres solo una alimaña… - Lo miro directamente mientras su tono se volvía más bajo y tenebroso. –…Una alimaña que debe ser exterminada.

El caballero oscuro mostro un rostro de terror puro mientras intentaba arrastrarse ya con dos extremidades rotas, lejos de aquel lunático caballero. Cuando reacciono, la silueta dorada del caballero estaba de nuevo frente a él mostrando un rostro frio y severo.

\- Pero… la paz… tu divinidad… ¿Te rebajaras a matarme? – Volvió a chocar su espalda a la pared, creyendo que su vida se salvaría.

\- Sé que tengo deberes, deberes con un ser que trasciende toda humanidad – Elevo su mano lentamente. – Pero digamos, que difiero bastante a la manera de actuar de mis predecesores. –

Movió su dedo lentamente mientras su aura dorada se extendía. El caballero herido en el suelo se alzó impulsado por una fuerza inexplicable, hasta cierto punto. Se detuvo cuando su rostro debía bajarse para ver al del caballero quien sonreía de nuevo.

\- Tu… Tu estas...Demente… - Sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle algo apretaba lenta y fuertemente su cuello.

\- Digamos que por primera vez – Elevo otro dedo ante la mirada atónita del caballero oscuro. – Estoy de acuerdo con alguien más –

\- _¿Cómo obtendremos la paz? –_

La memoria del caballero dorado volvió a hacer eco. Sin importarle, el sabia el final de esa historia. Lentamente movió sus dedos mientras el cuerpo del otro, se retorcía en dolorosos ángulos y lo miraba implorando piedad.

Con una última sonrisa, levanto su dedo índice mientras la mirada del otro se volvía desesperada.

\- _¿Cuál es la verdad? -_

Cuando su dedo volvió a bajar, el cuerpo sin vida del caballero cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.

Sin inmutarse, el caballero dorado camino hasta una esquina de esa caverna, donde yacía su capa, se inclinó y el tomo mientras comenzaba a retirarle el polvo y las manchas de tierra. Se escucharon el sonido de varias pisadas metálicas pero sin inmutarse siguió con su labor.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamo uno de los múltiples caballeros oscuros que llego. - ¡¿Qué le han hecho a Reis?! –

\- _**Debes aprender que la paz…**_ _-_ Una nueva voz que él conocía bien apareció en sus recuerdos.

\- Esta… Muerto – Profirió otro de los llegados.

\- … _ **El amor y la justicia…**_ \- El prestaba atención a sus palabras, el ser más sabio que él conocía.

\- Ese caballero dorado… Ese fue quien lo mato… - Señalo otro tembloroso mientras el caballero nombrado, sin inmutarse, se colocó su capa sin mirarlos siquiera.

\- … _ **Son inalcanzables en este mundo de dolor… hijo mío…**_ _-_ Atónito el joven niño se quedó pasmado por la respuesta de esa voz.

\- Pero ese ropaje… Imposible… Ese caballero no debería ser capaz de tal atrocidad… - Exclamo el último de ellos.

\- … _**Solo podemos limitarnos a ver la eterna guerra del bien y el mal, orando por las almas de los pocos justos**_ – Sin responder nada su mirada se ensombreció aun siendo un niño.

\- Es el más cercano a Dios… - Murmuro el segundo mientras atónitos los cuatro, veían como el caballero dorado giraba sonriente hacia ellos.

\- _Me niego padre… -_ Sin levantar la mirada el niño dijo de manera severa

\- ¡Pero ha torturado terriblemente a Reis! – El primero tomo una posición de combate - ¡Debemos acabar con el! –

\- _**¿Qué dices hijo mío?**_ – Aquella voz sin esperar esa respuesta mostro una profunda duda.

\- Eso es cierto – El tercero también tomo una posición similar. – No importa si es el más cercano a Dios… es un monstruo… -

\- _Me niego a creer en un mundo donde solo debemos observar el caos, me niego a estar en paz conmigo mismo si debo tolerar las atrocidades en la tierra donde he nacido. –_ EL niño alzo sus ojos verdes hacia la estatua de donde provenía esa voz.

\- Nosotros somos más que él, podremos vencerle – Aquel que temblaba fue el último en ponerse en posición pero ahora se mostraba más confiado. - ¡Vamos por el! – Los otros tres asintieron elevando un aura oscura de cosmos.

\- _**¿Y que harás entonces?**_ – La estatua de Buda tenía un rostro apacible pero su voz mostraba un profundo temor.

El caballero dorado quien mantuvo la mirada fija en ellos, ensancho más su sonrisa al ver como se lanzaban hacia el su voz se mezcló con la voz de aquel pequeño niño de sus recuerdos, respondiendo a la pregunta que aquella voz de su pasado, le hiciera la última vez que hablaron.

\- Yo mismo los matare a todos - Exclamo cuando su voz de niño y la voz de ahora se terminaron de unir en esa oración. – Yo mismo exterminare a los pecadores sin rezar por sus almas, ni siquiera por la mía –

Junto sus brazos en su pecho, como si fuera a rezar. Los caballeros que iban hacia él no se inmutaron lo suficiente, confiados en que su superioridad numérica les daría la victoria. Su cosmos dorado reapareció a metros de la colisión con esos caballeros traidores del santuario. Un cegador resplandor de luz se formó entre sus palmas que se abrían lentamente ante la mirada de los atacantes quienes ya no podían detenerse.

\- Yo les traeré la paz a sus vidas de crimen… –

Susurro con una sonrisa sincera. El resplandor comenzó a extenderse. Sus oponentes no lograron ningún ataque, sus puños chocaron con aquella luz resplandeciente que crecía más y más.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Desesperado intento sacar su puño de ahí el segundo de los caballeros.

\- No… No lo sé… - El cuarto respondió entre escalofríos. – Pero esta luz, es… es hermosa… -

\- Cálida y envolvente… - Respondió el segundo también hipnotizado – Me siento… tranquilo… -

\- Es el cielo – Alcanzo a decir el primero de ellos.

\- Yo les traerá paz a su vida – Voltearon a ver el apacible rostro del caballero dorado quien sonreía sinceramente.

El resplandor aumento aún más tragando ya partes de los cuerpos de esos caballeros. Reaccionaron tarde. Intentaron sacar sus brazos, sus piernas. Imposible. Estaban atrapados por esa cálida y envolvente luz. Desesperados intentaban soltarse de aquel agarre, pero no podían liberarse. Se escuchó una breve sonrisa y miraron con terror como la sonrisa apacible del caballero dorado, se transformó en una sonrisa sardónica y llena de locura.

\- ¡Yo les traerá paz! – Grito mientras comenzaba a reír. - ¡Les traeré paz con su muerte! -

Los cuatro mostraron rostros de amplio terror mientras aquella luz emitía otro tono rojizo y oscuro, con su última mirada vieron como los ojos verdes del caballero, mostraron un destello rojo cual depredador con su amplia risa de locura.

No sintieron el poderoso estallido que termino con sus vidas.

O. O. O. O. O. O

\- _**¿Entonces esa será tu decisión hijo mío?**_ -

El caballero dorado se alejaba por una vereda entre los montes, su capa se mecía con suavidad mientras mantenía sus ojos verdes en el cielo, aun golpeado por sus recuerdos.

\- _Aunque no herede la armadura dorada, aunque este solo en este mundo por mis ideales, no los abandonare, padre –_

Sonrío lentamente al recordar esas palabras, se sentía complacido y orgulloso, no había decepcionado a aquel pequeño que fuera en el pasado. Se giró a ver el paisaje desde aquel punto alto en las montañas, se podía ver todo el extenso valle donde se alzara una gran ciudad amurallada.

\- _No buscare ni siquiera la paz en mi padre, aunque te decepcione, yo sé que quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera_ –

Cerró los ojos viendo la apacible ciudad rodeada de esas altas montañas, el rio que la cruzaba, los altos muros que la resguardaban.

\- _¿Padre?_ –

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados sabiendo que palabras escucharía.

\- _**Hijo mío, no puedo aprobar lo que harás, lo que buscas –**_ Respiro lentamente **. –** _ **Pero tampoco impediré que vivas como deseas**_ – Comenzó a sonreír. – _**Heredaras la armadura dorada, serás el santo más cercano a los Dioses y protegerás la paz y la armonía en el mundo…**_ \- Abrió brevemente sus ojos con la mirada fija de nuevo en la ciudad. - _**Pero con la sangre de tus enemigos, no rezaras ni siquiera por tu alma, tu sendero estará repleto de los cuerpos de quienes interfieran en la cruzada que te has propuesto, solo tu conocerás el peso de esa sangre, porqué por mucho que te amé, esta será la última vez que escuches mi voz**_ _._ – Volvió a cerrar sus ojos apaciblemente. – _**Si aceptas esa voluntad que te has forjado.**_

\- _La aceptare_ \- Su decidida voz infantil no dudo para responder. – ¡ _Aceptare mi propia voluntad hasta que muera!_ –

\- _**Sea pues hijo mío, el éxito que tú decidas de tu vida ahora en adelante –**_ El pequeño se inclinó ante la estatua de Buda. – _**Ahora levántate y ve, hijo mío, muestra al mundo como es la paz por sus propios medios, comienza tu propia leyenda… -**_

\- _Como ordenes, padre… -_ Murmuro el pequeño.

\- _**Muestra al mundo**_ **-** Termino de decir aquella voz. – _**Muestra el mundo, el terror que sufrirá contigo, Spica, Caballero Dorado de Virgo.**_

Sus recuerdos terminaron ahí. Abrió los ojos con su clásica sonrisa de confianza mientras el panorama ante el cambiaba.

La ciudad estaba envuelta en fuego. Sus muros caían estrepitosamente, los niños y mujeres estaban a salvo en sus alrededores con los tesoros y víveres de la ciudad. Pero por dentro de la misma, los cadáveres de los hombres se calcinaban.

La ciudad de los caballeros negros estaba destruida, junto a sus armaduras apócrifas. Solo vivirían las mujeres y niños inocentes. Spica se encargó de eso. Volvió a poner sus brazos frente a su pecho mientras el viento volvía a mover su capa. Escuchaba los gritos de dolor de algunos agonizantes, los llantos de las mujeres y los breves gritos de los niños por su padre.

\- El exquisito sonido de la paz –

Dijo abiertamente mientras grababa en su mente la masacre anterior. Los cientos de caballeros oscuros que se lanzaron contra él, yacían muertos y dispersos, no importo la constelación apócrifa o el número, ningún rasguño se alzaba en su armadura o tan siquiera en su capa. Su actuación en la cueva le permitió conocer el nivel medio de sus oponentes y especular exitosamente, sobre el más poderoso de ellos. Todos insuficientes, no más de dos golpes y ya estaban en paz, llevando sus almas al otro mundo.

\- Mi misión aquí está cumplida. – Murmuro mientras se volteaba para continuar su camino.

La misión era exitosa. El patriarca Isaurico le había encomendado detener a los caballeros negros antes de que estos se unieran a las filas de Hades, cuyo inminente regreso era cuestión de tiempo. Sabían que si los santos negros engrosaban las filas de Hades en vida, tendrían más problemas si lo hacían como espectros reduciendo lugares entre las sapuris del rey de los muertos.

Esa misión le fue dada en el más profundo secreto. Solo el, el Sanbōchō y obviamente el Patriarca, tenían conocimiento de la misma. El Santuario debía obrar lo más rectamente posible, pera sabían que ataques como el anterior, eran necesarios para preservar la paz y justicia en la mayor parte del mundo.

\- _¿Qué requiere su excelencia del más humilde de sus caballeros?_ –

Otro recuerdo, más fresco de apenas algunos días atrás, cuando aquella encomienda se le fue dada.

\- _**Spica de Virgo, el más cercano a los Dioses, requiero que vayas a realizar un trabajo en la ciudad escondida entre los montes del Danubio**_ –

El glorioso Patriarca desde su trono se inclinó para hablar con el caballero, Spica mantenía su rostro mirando hacia el suelo sin levantar la mirada.

\- _¿Trabajo su excelencia? –_ Spica pregunto - _¿A qué se refiere? –_

El Patriarca hizo un breve silencio y ahora fue Paradox, el Sanbōchō quien respondió.

\- _**Spica, su santidad se refiere a que necesita que lleves paz a esos buenos hombres que se hacen llamar caballeros negros y usan las armaduras perdidas del continente de Lemuria, no debes preocuparte más que por mujeres y niños, pero puedes trascender de esas apócrifas armaduras y sus usuarios obviamente**_ _. –_

Spica alzo la mirada sonriente hacia el Patriarca quien solo asintió desde su lugar.

\- _**Solo tú puedes hacer esta misión, Spica de Virgo**_ _-_ Exclamo el Patriarca ante la sonrisa complaciente del caballero. –

\- _**Tu trayectoria te precede al igual que tus marcados méritos caballero**_ – Ahora Paradox hablo. – _**Confiamos en que no nos decepciones, Spica de Virgo, mejor conocido como, El Ejecutor de la Paz… -**_

Se puso de pie rápidamente, se colocó su casco y comenzó a encaminarse fuera de ese recinto sin decir alguna palabra, el Patriarca y Paradox se miraron mutuamente sin decir nada tampoco, hasta que Spica giro de nuevo ya cuando tenía la puerta abierta y estaba preparándose para salir.

\- _No debe preocuparse su Excelencia_ – Spica sonrió de la manera que solo sonreía ante sus enemigos. – _Llevare paz a esos buenos caballeros rebeldes… -_

El Patriarca trago saliva y Paradox solo sonrió de manera similar a la del caballero quien cerró las puertas mientras descendía por el sendero de los Doce Templos.

Su recuerdo termino cuando alzo la vista hacia la Luna Menguante, las nubes y las estrellas creaban un bello paisaje lunar. Spica asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza.

\- Misión cumplida. –

O . O . O . O . O .O . O

¡Saludos!

Rugonis se reporta

Se preguntaran, que es esto (bueno quizás)

Simple. Cuando comence Saint Seiya La Era Oscura, cree nuevos personajes para vestir las cloths de Athena, las escamas de Poseidón, y en el futuro quizás algo mas. Una serie de personajes que cree fueron los caballeros dorados.

Mi plan original consistía en que fueran Aries, Géminis, Virgo, Libra y Piscis quienes fueran los restantes caballeros, pero, soy una persona que cree en ciertas cosas, así que deje que la suerte decidiera que cloths doradas quedaran. Así aparecieron Enoc de Tauro, Moonherz de Cáncer, Peante de Sagitario, Sabatu de Acuario y el único que tenia una de mis cloths doradas favoritas. Spica de Virgo.

Cada personalidad e historia las cree de la manera que me pareció correcta para la historia. Cinco caras, cinco formas de ver el mundo, cinco historias que contar. Spica a diferencia de los demás me costo mas trabajo, un caballero de Virgo violento, confiado, raramente es cercano a la paz y a Buda, todo lo contrario a lo que llegamos a ver.

Les comparto pues, la historia de Spica de Virgo, el caballero dorado cuya personalidad e historia he creado pero cuyo universo original pertenece al autor y mangaka Masami Kurumada

Espero leerlos pronto :) !1


End file.
